Jealousy
by xiatien
Summary: Ziva and damon have a certain connection and Tony isn't liking it all that much...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is inspired by the episode jackknifed, love it Damon is wrecking havoc again in a good way this is for cerierose for inspiring me… (you know the reason LOL)

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS….

Tony was having a hard time, they had taken on a case involving the infamous Werth, he hated Werth with a vengeance, having been once broken his nose two years ago. So okay it was a long time ago, he dislocated McGee's shoulder but McGee has two and he only has one nose and it's on his face. But what trouble's Tony more is his earlier conversation with Ziva.

"I'll see you later" Ziva said to Werth as she kisses his cheek, which did not bode well for Tony.

After Werth has left,

"So what's that like see you later as in goodbye or I'll see you later as in later on a date?"

"Are you having trouble understanding simple English Tony?"

"Just answer the question"

He was waiting for a response, but all he got is a secretive smile from Ziva, after they had finished they're reports and they turned to leave. Tony had watched as Ziva leave, he wanted to follow her to know where she is heading out to. But he knows that he must respect her privacy. He had learned it the hard way, it seems a long time ago but it's only a few months since he then had followed Michael Rivkin. The same old feeling erupted inside of him, the same feeling of jealousy, but it is different now, Werth has this strange connection to Ziva and Gibbs.

He had seen it with his own eyes, as once in an earlier case as Gibbs and Ziva had tried to save Werth, and even then Ziva is sympathetic towards Werth, in fact she was the one to calm him down when he'd gone ballistic after O.D.'ing on meds. He slammed her into the wall and lifted her, but she didn't do anything except stare into his eyes and this seems to calm him down. As he collapses, she held him to her chest after that they found out about the orderly she had beat the guy down. Furious at the thought that the orderly were the one who was responsible for Werth's condition.

But Tony must admit that Werth had save them once, and yet again Ziva was the one to recognize him and him recognizing her. Tony found himself holding his nose unconsciously at the sight of Werth. Trauma? Maybe, but he did not like that they are too close for comfort.

Just a few weeks ago, they had been doing well, not until the time where they had been in the darkened warehouse. Being the juvenile he is normally is, he had spoken of justifying the acts of terrorism. Ziva had shown a side of her he thought he would not see, her trauma at the hands of Saleem. She had shoved it deep down, acting fine, acting like it was beyond her. But that is the first time he had seen her show the signs. He could only encourage her to talk about it. But Ziva being Ziva had shared a little and closed off completely.

What bugs Tony most, is Ziva is comforting Werth, like the way she advised him on what to tell the wife of the marine that was killed. She connects to him, maybe because they had shared the same experience, being held captive in the dessert and tortured. They both had been gone through the same experience. The same fears, the same despair, but Ziva was surrounded by people that care unlike Werth. Sometime he tends to pity him but now not so much for he has Ziva's attention. And she is smiling at Werth, like they are both sharing a secret.

He is pissed, and he wanted to know here she had gone but he chose to remain where he is in a bar drinking the night away. As the jealousy eats him on the inside questions ringing in his ears, where is she? What is she doing? Is she with that guy? Downing haft a bottle of liquor he just lets the bitter taste drown out his sorrow…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Ok I'm back at contemplating on weather I should continue or not so help me out by reviewing and telling me if I should continue or this remains as a one shot…

Thanks for reading

Xiatien,


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, Thanks for the great reviews

This chapter is for cerie rose, lil sis, James Francis, pia, zats, Adrienne and move forward… thanks, btw I was listening to Michael Weatherly's Bitter and Blue LOL.

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS….

He is pissed, and he wanted to know here she had gone but he chose to remain where he is in a bar drinking the night away. As the jealousy eats him on the inside questions ringing in his ears, where is she? What is she doing? Is she with that guy? Downing haft a bottle of liquor he just lets the bitter taste drown out his sorrow…

Tony woke up with an enormous headache, groaning as the sun hits his eyes and his alarm screaming in his ears. Getting up slowly as he allows his body to adjust, shaking his head in disgust, leave it to him to be heartbroken and still end up getting up the mother load of all hangovers.

"Way to go lover boy" he mutters to himself

Struggling as he prepares to go to work, he thought of Ziva… This had galvanized him to move faster. He needs to go and see Ziva; he had made it to work in record time.

Stepping off the elevator his eyes began to look for her, but to his dismay she was not in her table. Come to think of it, she had always been the first to get to work, feeling like his heart had drop to his stomach. He sat on his desk and places his head on the table; he had a splitting headache now. And inwardly groaning if Gibbs sees him like this his headache would be the least of all his worries.

Ziva step out of the elevator, after her morning run she had felt better, thinking back at last night. Meeting Damon, going undercover with him and Tony's strange questioning.

She had chose to not answer his questions after all she doesn't know how to answer him at that moment. Because she was torn, she hated to admit it but she is still confused with her feelings for Tony. True she had forgiven him, and they are back to being friends again. And yes she used to be in love with him during the time with Jeanne, but at that point she knows it's going no where and then she went back to Israel. And then she had resigned herself to being a friend to Tony. She became Michael's girlfriend Tony's actions and words had been a mystery to her. Tony was in love with Jeanne, she knows it for she had seemed it with her own eyes how miserable Tony had been.

Then the confrontation between Michael and Tony, that day where Michael had died and she had felt betrayed by almost anyone, She was left in Israel, Somalia had happened. Tony, McGee and Gibbs rescued her.

Tony's words, "I couldn't live without you I guess" amidst all the conflicting emotions and confusions that had befuddled her in the dessert. Deep in her heart she had rejoice upon hearing these words. But she had told him with all the bitterness she is feeling "Of all people to find me you had to be the one to find me". Even now it had made her wince upon relieving those words. She had hurt him with those words, and yet he continued to be the same old friend, the same old Tony.

After a few days of thinking and recovering she had known the error of her ways, she apologizes. And being the kind person he is he still forgave her, after that dancing around each other, each of them too careful, too cautious. Too tense, then…

Paris, they are sent to escort a key witness, they arrive in Paris a day early a crazy mix up with the room arrangement lands them sleeping in one room. They decided that they should try to act like adults so they slept in one bed. They slept together but nothing happened, just the same old sweet scenario where Tony had his arms around her.

This had confused her even more, Tony is kind and gentle at times, but like they were arguing on the plane he often irritated her beyond reason. Added to the fact she still doesn't know what to feel when she's around him…

The last case which she had shared what she feels and her thoughts about Saleem, he had persuaded her to tell him what she feels. And after that she refuses to continue to talk, he had left it at that…

Then came Damon, she has this connection with him, yes she did agree on a date but Damon knows that there is no strings attached. She feels comfortable around him, like looking at a mirror and seeing a reflection of yourself in all your flaws marring your face yet you feel no disdain. She wanted to try even for a while, and she wants to figure out what she truly feels…

Stepping off to the elevator she proceeds to go to work…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok you know the drill review if you still want me to continue…

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I've been meaning to update but the thing is, I'm in over my head with a lot of things, plus I miss my lil sis, This chapter is for you my lil sis I miss you and because you like this story and for all those people who reviewed and read this story Thank you…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Then came Damon, she has this connection with him, yes she did agree on a date but Damon knows that there is no strings attached. She feels comfortable around him, like looking at a mirror and seeing a reflection of yourself in all your flaws marring your face yet you feel no disdain. She wanted to try even for a while, and she wants to figure out what she truly feels…

Stepping off to the elevator thinking about the way Tony had reacted and muttering under her breath "here we go"…

Tony was mixing up his infamous hangover remedy; his head has not gotten any better since this morning. But the good thing is Gibbs isn't here yet…

Groaning as a new wave of pain hits him, now he wishes he hadn't resorted to the comfort of alcohol. Burying his head in his hands, he closes his eyes and slept…

Ziva was dropping her gear when she notices Tony sleeping; he had his head in his hand and was sleeping fitfully. She also noticed the dark circles in his eyes, a hair had fallen in his face and she reach out to stroke it back into place. She just couldn't understand why Tony is being this way. As much as she wanted to go back to the way they were she just couldn't just switch it on in an instant. Yes, she acted like it was nothing, like Somalia never happened but it did happen. She already knows that Tony is only trying to help, remembering the scene in the warehouse she had wanted to tell him but something stops her.

Going back to her desk she just let him sleep keeping a watchful eye for Gibbs. She had started tackling her reports then Gibbs strode into the bullpen Ziva froze. She threw a paper ball at Tony's head to wake him up but he didn't even budge.

Gibbs approach Tony and gave him a glare,

"Dinozzo!!!"

That did it, it had made Tony jumped up from his chair yet sitting back down as the pain in his head reminded him why he is sleeping in the first place. Then more pain as a stinging pain at the back of his head. Then his boss just said his going for coffee grimacing he looks at Ziva.

When Ziva heard the sound it had made her wince, looking across to check on Tony.

"Why didn't you tell me his here?" he asked her accusingly

"I tried, but you just wouldn't wake up"

"Could have tried harder, Zeevah"

Slamming her hands on the table Ziva stood up,

"What is your problem Tony? Yesterday you had been pestering me with questions about Damon. Now, you drank yourself stupid and end up pissing Gibbs off and end up blaming me for it?'

Tony was silent feeling slightly guilty until he notices something…

"So your first name basis with him now?"

"So what if I am Tony, it's not any of your business"

"Well, it's not, but please tell me have you slept with him?"

She looks at him quietly assessing what is his state of mind; she remains silent not answering his question deliberately. She doesn't know why he is acting like this or why is he asking her all this questions. Annoyed she answers him…

"What I do or did not do doesn't concern you Tony"

With that she gone and walk towards the elevator, she needs space away from Tony so she decided she going to go to Abby.

Tony watches her leave; haft of him regretted asking her all those questions. Another part of him just wanted to know.

He is becoming a masochist; he just couldn't understand himself lately. Recalling how they both met. He was grieving for Kate when she came into his life not actually expecting her to stay he had flirted with her. But he had learned a few things about her along the way. Like how her sister was killed by a suicide bomber, her thirst for vengeance as she look for the people responsible for her sisters death. He had apologized, but he was torn between his anger towards the guy she had been protecting and sympathy towards her.

Then Ari was killed, she goes back to Israel he had thought that he would not see her again.

Then she came back, turning there lives upside down, she was assigned by Jenny to be a liaison officer for MOSSAD. She was a complete newbie when it comes to investigating but she had proven herself a worthy partner especially when one of them is in trouble.

He had to admit she was a quick learner, and he also had leaned a lot of things from her as well. But she still remains a mystery to him even till now.

Smiling to him self, as he recalls the time when they went undercover, she had this crazy idea that they should pretend they're making out. But all through out, he had learned that she still wants to be in control even in bed. But what surprises him most is the way she reacted when he had protected her from the men who had wanted to kill them. It seems that she was not used to being cared for a fact that made him sad.

Little by little he had learned things about her, small facts when she chose to let her guard down. She had become an integral part of the team especially when Gibbs was hospitalized. Even the she had surprised them by being the one who had helped Gibbs regain his memories.

Gibbs had resigned and he made him Team Leader, a hard task to accomplish for he had big shoes to fill. But Ziva was with him along the way helping him they became close, closer than before. She was framed and he was worried and had done everything he can for her.

Then Roy Sanders, the dead man walking the very first time Ziva was affected by anyone. That was the first time he had seen her distracted, Tony had known right then that Ziva had fallen in love. She was a wreck for she doesn't know how to respond and how to act. It was foreign to her.

Then he went undercover, it was not suppose to happen but he had also fallen in love with Jeanne.

Tony found himself torn once again, he love Jeanne but he still have a mission and he doesn't want to hurt her. And Ziva was… concerned this had puzzled him by the way she is acting. They had several arguments because of this and he knows that he had hurt Ziva in the process.

He was almost killed, and everyone on the team had thought that he was dead. He was distraught for everything had happened at the same time. Jeanne had accused him of killing her father. In all his confusion and his pain he had taken it all out on Ziva, yet she still comforted him.

His feelings had changed; he had not realized it not until Michael Locked had came into the picture. She was upset, hurt and confuse but she refuses to let him comfort her. Seeing her in the arms of another man had irked him. In the end he was wrong and her instinct was right but it doesn't mean he had like it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok guys sorry for cutting this short but I ran out of ideas but I promised to update really soon that is if you want me to continue…

So tell me what you think….

Thank you for reading

xiatien


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for cutting the chapter last time so as per promise to silver war, play fair, betherzz and god's rider here is the next chapter. … Thanks for the reviews and for reading LOL…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS…

His feelings had changed; he had not realized it not until Michael Locked had came into the picture. She was upset, hurt and confuse but she refuses to let him comfort her. Seeing her in the arms of another man had irked him. In the end he was wrong and her instinct was right but it doesn't mean he had like it.

Then they were both assigned as director Shepard's protection detail. But Jenny had then decided to give them a day off. Tony was delighted, having to roam around in L.A. was a great thing and having Ziva with him was a plus…

That was the first time Tony had seen Ziva in a bikini, of course he had seen her naked while being undercover. But this was different cause she was lounging in a chair relax and reading a book. And he couldn't resist taking a photo of her and of course annoying her. She flat out refuses to go with him but he had convinced her so they set out…

At first it was great wind in your face as you drive around then Ziva had insisted he call Jenny. Ziva had a feeling in her gut that something's wrong in the end she was right.

Jenny had died and it is all his fault yet through and through Ziva had been there consoling him and protecting him. He was a wrecked but Ziva had helped him he was so engrossed in his feelings and guilt that he had failed to notice that Ziva is grieving as well for a very close friend. Yet here she is still watching his six…

Jenny's funeral, Gibbs had killed jenny's killer…

He thought everything would be okay, but Vance had a different plan…

He was miserable but his entire world had collapse when he heard that Ziva is going to be sent back to Israel, him to be an agent afloat, McGee in cyber crimes and Gibbs is going to have a new team.

They didn't have a chance to say goodbye…

Four excruciating months of loneliness on a ship, he misses the team Gibbs, Abby, Tim and Ziva…

Yes he had occasional conversations with Gibbs, an email from Tim and postcards from Abby but no words from Ziva…

He was depress and had resorted to the comforts of alcohol, then the case that brought them all together. He was complaining to McGee on the phone how he hated being an agent afloat. When from out of nowhere Vance had spoken telling him that back up will be coming and it was Gibbs and Ziva. It was music to his ears and if he wasn't on the phone he could have kissed McGee, he then inquired when they will be coming…

A familiar voice answers him a big grin brightens his features….

They proceeded to work on the case, there conversation on the morgue had somewhat put them in equal footing. When they got on the ship, she saw her photo's on his wall that earned him a quizzical look. He had let it somewhat slip the way he misses her, but he found out that she had left someone behind in Israel she didn't have to tell him because he saw it in her eyes.

He had returned to NCIS and there lives had returned to normal except maybe his relationship with Ziva.

A case with a Marine who had been a key witness to an FBI case, early that morning Ziva was annoyed when her booking had been cancelled. His curiosity had gotten the better of him he ended up snooping on Ziva's desk. He found a photo of a guy McGee found him snooping and told him Ziva would not like it. The case ended when the marine killed the Mafia boss.

After that he had been prying, asking Ziva who is the mystery person who she had been seeing. Like always… Ziva refuses to tell him anything. Not until they had a case where Gibbs and McGee had to go to Los Angeles. She had disappeared for hours, which is not quite like her. A conversation with Ducky, had told him about a certain incident where he learned that Ziva had almost died and did not told him about it.

Schooling his features he had not want Ducky know that he was hurt, hurt that Ziva was keeping secrets from him. He had watched the news feed on MTAC freezing the photo where he could see Ziva being loaded to the ambulance. He could also see Michael Rivkin.

The case continues and at every turn of the case it seems that Rivkin is involve. Tony has had it and he decided to confront Rivkin. Ziva was upset she had stopped talking to him altogether except when it's necessary.

At the end of the case, he found evidence that Ziva was somehow involved. But he refuses to believe it so he decided to go to her place to ask her.

But he found Michael Rivkin instead; they got into a heated argument which ended him with a broken arm. And Rivkin being shot at this point Ziva found them he could not forget the confusion and the pain he had seen in her eyes as she tries to save Rivkin's life.

In the end Rivkin had died, he watches in pain as he sees her all torn up about Michael's death. She had grown distant not just from him but the whole team as well. She had retreated to a world of her own. The MOSSAD agent has returned…

By the orders of Vance Gibbs, Ziva, Vance and himself had gone to Tela viv, to clear things up with the MOSSAD director. He was interrogated by Eli David and he had his chance to tell Eli what he thinks of him. Eli wasn't please, but he didn't care just as long as Ziva is okay.

A confrontation between Ziva and him, there he found out how much Ziva has cared for Michael. What he couldn't stand is the pain and the hatred he had found in her eyes. But he just couldn't look away, he just couldn't let it go he just had to know and she ended up hating him even more…

Finally they get to go home or at least he thought so…

Ziva was left behind…

After that days… weeks… months had passed, still no sign of her no calls to any of the team. He had grown concern, until news from Vance telling them that she had died…

He had never felt such hatred and anger towards another person, Saleem he had killed Ziva. Vengeance that was his mission in Somalia to kill the person responsible for her death…

He was injected with a truth serum, and then Saleem drag someone from another cell. Ziva… he had felt all kinds of emotions relief, happiness, sadness, anger all mixed emotions.

But the next moment is unbearable even for him…

"Of all the people to find me, it had to be you"

That hurt, a lot more than Saleem's punches or the drug coursing to his veins…

He could only tell her the words he had been meaning to tell her

"Couldn't live without you I guess"

After that he had no chance to elaborate, Saleem was shot by Gibbs, and it's a race to go out of that place. Supporting Ziva, as they all try to get out of that horrible prison.

Back in D.C. Ziva had resigned from MOSSAD, and had applied for a job as Agent in NCIS. She was probie now… which he hadn't failed to remind her every single day. He had liked annoying her.

Until a marine was found, there they tried to find out about what had happened aboard the ship called Damocles. Ziva had refused to tell them what had transpired she had kept quiet. Until Ben Gidon shows up to try to burn her, but he and Gibbs had save her in time…

Ziva is home… finally

But things had not been like it was before, all emotions are strain and they had been dancing around each other.

He doesn't know but he could not help but annoy her, he had returned to his juvenile ways. For he doesn't know how to act when she's around, what he doesn't know is that he had ended up pushing her away….

It had change after Paris, they had returned to the usual banter or so he thought…

Damon Werth had shown up and turned his world upside down…

Amidst all this thinking and going back to the past, he had come to a conclusion…

Giving him self a well earned head slap, for being blind, stupid not to mention an all out idiot. He has finally found the answer…

He loves Ziva… all this time he had loved her and loving her still…

He has finally made a decision… he is going to fight….

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Cliffhanger LOL

Whew that was heard putting their relationship in a nutshell

You know the drill…

Thanks for reading….

xiatien


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I haven't been writing much, real life well you know… ok enough with my ramblings … This chapter is for my Lil sis and her friend fanny

NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis*

He loves Ziva… all this time he had loved her and loving her still…

He has finally made a decision… he is going to fight….

Tony was waiting for Ziva to return, he still doesn't know how to tell her how much he loves her. All he wanted to do right now is to be with her, to say to her how he feels, to prove that she doesn't need Werth or anyone else for that matter. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Gibbs was standing in front of him with a concern look in his eyes.

Gibbs had notice that there was something bothering Tony, he also knows that he had been drinking. And Gibbs gut tells him that it involves Ziva and Damon Werth, ever since the time Ziva had returned from Tela viv, he had seen the change on Tony. His concern for Ziva was at a totally different stage.

"Something bothering you Dinozzo?"

"Boss"

Gibbs just looks at Tony, with his piercing blue eyes, waiting for Tony to tell him what's going on.

"Boss, Tony started, I have come to a conclusion, I love her…."

"I know" was the only curt reply

"The question is what are you going to do next?"

That question had gotten Tony thinking, what is gong to be his next move. He knows he just can't just barge into the head and tell her how he feels. That is more of her style, shoot first ask questions later. He needs time to think things trough after all his competing with superman on crack.

So Tony decided to tell Gibbs the truth…

"I don't know Boss"

"I know I love her, and I wanted to spend my life with her, but I don't know how she feels about me. And I also don't know how she feels about him.

Gibbs knew too well who the "He" Tony is referring to. Damon Werth, he like Werth for he was a marine willing to risk it all just to save his country. But he must admit that when it comes to Tony he was a bit biased. Then there was rule no 12, he had made this rule for one specific reason. To not make the same mistakes that he once made.

But the real question is do Ziva feel the same way for Tony?, Yes Gibbs had known that about three years now Ziva had strong feelings for Tony, but the girl Jeanne had step in, Ziva had let her feelings go and had help Tony in any way she can.

Gibbs had been in the sidelines watching the two of them; they both had been through it all. But he chose to keep quiet, thinking that it is better that way.

All of a sudden Gibbs yelled "Dinozzo!"

From his reverie Tony nearly jump out of his skin,

"Boss?" then that familiar pain hit him

"About time"

Then Gibbs gave him a smile, "leave it to me Tony".

And with that Gibbs had left Tony with his jaw hanging open…

NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis*

NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis* NCIS*ncis*NCIS*ncis*

Love it, hate it tell me what you think…

Thanks for reading

xiatien


End file.
